Brighter than the bladers spirit
by PhoenixFeahersXx
Summary: Feathers loves to bey battle, and her friends do too. I am literally really tired. rad to find out cuz *yawn* I don't feel like typing. a lot of OCs. no pairings yet, but we will find out, and btw i am accepting OCs so don't hesitate to send me one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so this is going to be my first action themed story, and I will be accepting OCs. OC description details at the bottom. This story takes place in 4dD/ metal fury timeline. Keep in mind this is going to have just a mouthful of romance, and by that I mean like just a hint of bf and gf. So as usual, I will try my best to do this, but keep in mind I am still new to writing fan fic. Well, with that here goes nothing. **

**Disclaimer: PhoenixFeathersXx does not own MFB; she only owns her OCs, and this story.**

"Hey sweet stuff! I am going to knock your bey right out of the stadium." said the boy Feathers was going to battle. "Oh really? I'd like to see you try, ok?" winked Feathers, as she pulled out her bey launcher. She was doing the thing she loved most, bey battling. She loved the feel of the blood pumping through her body, the adrenaline rush surging through her. _This will be so easy. _She thought to herself, a smirk present on her face. "So, seems like they're ready! So, let's get started.

"3"

Feathers was gonna knock this guy out of the stadium.

"2"

After that, I'll take home a trophy, and…

"1"

"Let it rip!" yelled Feathers and the boy she was battling. "Hey! I bet I can knock you out of the stadium in 5 seconds!" Feathers said to the boy. "Oh yea? I dare you to try!" he said back, a smug look on his face.

"Phoenix go!" Feathers commanded her bey, and in 5 seconds the other persons bey was in pieces, and the boy as weeping ***By pieces I mean it wasn't smashed like what reji did, it was in performance tip, face bolt, fusion wheel, energy ring, and spin track were separated.* **"Told you I could win in 5 seconds." Feathers called out, her yellow eyes gleaming. She flipped her orange hair, and with that walked away to receive her trophy. She gladly took the trophy blader Dj offered her, and left.

She then ran all the way home, never stopping to catch her breath. "Mom I'm home!" she yelled into her home. "Orange, where were you? I was worried sick all morning!"

"I was at a battle" Feathers called back, she set her bey, Heaven Phoenix, on the counter, the attack type bey looking worst for ware.

She ran upstairs, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her tanned skin, orange hair and red tips, her favorite yellow hair clip pulling back her bangs, her yellow eyes shining in the morning light. The golden sleeveless hoodie she wore, her orange military boots, black thigh high socks, white shirt with orange angel wings, golden booty shorts, and her orange phoenix pendant. She touched two fingers to her pendant, unaware of its past.

"I have won 120 battles, yet it still doesn't feel filling enough." She muttered to herself, only for her mother to show up, wearing her red sakura petal kimono like dress.

She had her long red hair pulled into a ponytail that reached her knees, and her gold eyes shimmered. She wasn't too old, for she had Feathers at the age of 16, and Feathers was 15 now.

Her father had stayed with them until she was five, for he pressed himself into believing Feathers was the devil. He became a drunk and left them to run away from their home. Feathers didn't like thinking about her father. "Orange, there is someone here who would like to see you."

I was a little surprised at what she said. I only had a few friends, all of which were probably sleeping. "Who?" I just said, slightly stupidly. "Well her name is Lisa, and she seems really nice. I thought hard for a minute, and the name didn't ring a bell.

I walked downstairs, and a girl with short blonde hair pulled into pigtails, her green eyes staring at my pictures that I sketched, all for my mother. She wore a dress of emerald green, contrasting with her eyes, black knee high boots, and a purple short leather jacket.

She suddenly spoke "Hello, you probably don't remember me, but I go to your school and I am in your class…" suddenly a splash of remembrance hit me.

_ She was the one that I defended when she got beat up by a bully. _I still had a bruise, and I quickly hid it from my mothers view."I am really sorry about what happened, and I have decided to come and battle you." Said Lisa, quietly but dignified.

"Ok. Let's see what you got, Lisa." I said, and she then pulled out a pretty colored bey. "This is Death Kumahime. It is a stamina type bey." She held it out for me to see.

"Ok, so do you want to go to Bey Park?" I asked Lisa, and she simply nodded. "Ready?" I asked, and she nodded again.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip!" Both beys flew into the stadium, and I commanded Phoenix to attack head on, but my bey was knocked back. "Kuma has a sonic field around her. You can't break through it, thus making this a battle of stamina.

My bey circled hopelessly around Kuma, while I tried to think up a plan. _If there is even the tiniest opening, I might just barely be able to break through. _I made phoenix charge straight at Kuma, and luckily enough there was a small opening, and I went for it. "Phoenix, smash mode!" I changed modes really fast, and Lisa noticed.

"Coat of fur!" Lisa commanded her bey, and it withstood my attack, which mind you, was a really strong one. "You know, you're not too shabby." I said, and I then was serious again.

"This time I will finish it though. Phoenix! Grand glory strike!" My special move had to work, although this is the second time I've used it. "Oh no!" said Lisa, as a flash of orange and yellow light rose into the air, and a second later came crashing down on Kuma.

"This can't be possible. Damn." Lisa muttered to herself, unaware that I was right by her side. "Hey, nice battle. You were really awesome." I said gladly to Lisa, and she smiled at me.

"So, why did you want to battle me anyways?" I asked her. "To prove to you that I am strong." She muttered quietly, but yet again dignified. I simply smiled, and then said, "How about we be friends? I think you are really nice and would love to be your friend."

I reached my hand out to help her up. She smiled, took my hand, and said "Sure, I don't see why not."

**A/N: What do you guys think? Tell me where my pros and cons were and hope you enjoyed, so here is the OC detail list, and I am only accepting 3, because I am going to make a team called Supreme Blaze. As promised, OC details below.**

**Name:**

**Outfit:**

**Beyblade full name and details:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Plz send in some OCs so I can use them. Thanks you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys haven't updated in a while cuz I have been busy. SO MANY OCS! HOLY COW! Ahem… *regains posture.* Ok, so to get back on track. Arigato! (Thank you) for all the OCs, I wish I could use them all! Keep in mind that I am new to using OCs still… so err yeah it might suck so just let me know. Well enough of me, to the story!**

**Disclaimer: PhoenixFeatherXx does not own MFB or else there would be more girls and romance. I only own my OCs, and all other characters belong to other people.**

** (Karusuba's point of view)**

"No mom, for the last time I am not joining a stupid team!" Feathers said to her mom, who at the moment was trying to persuade her to join a bey team.

"Honey, you can make friends doing the thing you love most." I smiled, and that smile always gets Feathers.

"Fine. But only if you start dating again." Feathers smiled at me, and knew she had trapped me.

"Ok, but you have to try your best." I persuaded my daughter, knowing my daughter had caught me off guard.

I shut my golden eyes for a moment, and then I opened them and said,

"Feathers, you are so beautiful it is hard to believe you are mine. I wonder where you will go in life, you are so talented and I wish the best life for you, but I feel I am not doing the job right." I shed a single tear that slid down my cheek, but Feathers caught it when it slid off my cheek.

She wiped away all my future tears that were welling up in my eyes. She spoke softly "Mom, my life is just fine. As long as you are there for me, I will always be fine and you are very special to me. I couldn't bear it if I lost one of the only people who cared for me, do you understand?" I nodded my head, and then hugged my daughter.

"Ok, so we still have to book you a date." Feathers broke the sweet silence, smiling her beautiful smile.

**(Feather's point of view)**

"Hmm… Where is it at?" I said to myself, searching for the sign up booth for extracurricular activities.

"Aha!" I said proudly to myself. I pulled on my white fingerless gloves with the yellow vertical stripes. "This mall really knows what people want." I said to myself out loud.

I walked up to the booth, and I smiled at the lady, who handed me a sheet and a pencil. I found a spot and sat down, and looked at the sheet.

_Why can't my mom be here to help me fill this out? _I thought miserably, grasping the pencil firmly.

"No need to fear, Super Kaneko is here!" My friend Kaneko was at my side in an instant and Lisa saw me and came rushing over.

"Hi, Lisa, Kaneko." I said, hinting that I was busy. "You are joining a bey team? Who is gonna be on your team?"

I flashed a sarcastic smile at Kaneko and said, "I think Ginga, Kyoya, and possibly even Aguma."

"Oh wow! That is awesome! Your team is gonna be unstoppable!" Kaneko said, oblivious to my sarcasm.

Me and Lisa sweat dropped, and Lisa said "Kaneko she is just kidding. But I am a little curious as who will be on your team." "

Well if you guys will let me fill this out, we will know at 3:30." I looked down at the sheet, and then filled it out:

**Beyblade name:**

I filled in: Heaven Phoenix

**Rotation:**

Left.

**Special moves:**

Fury talon dance (When Phoenix rises into the air, the shoots blasts of fire into the stadium)

Dance of the Phoenix (My big special move, the biggest of all; When Phoenix flys into the air, then spins in circles, creating a huge flame around it, then crashes down and hits the other bey, then circles around it at full speed, stopping its rotation with the left spin.)

Supreme Flash (Phoenix Flys upward, and then teleports to the opponent's bey, knocking it off balance, then closes in on the other side.)

Flame Feather dance (Launches jagged blasts of flames shaped as feathers at the opponent.)

**Regular moves:**

Feathers sighed as she looked down at the sheet she was filling out, and continued:

Assassin attack (Phoenix projects multiple images of itself, and the real one attacks from behind, flinging it into the air.)

Protecting Blaze (Phoenix creates a shield of flame to withstand attacks.)

**Bey description:**

Has a White facebolt with the face of a phoenix.

The energy ring is orange, and it looks like two phoenixes touching their wings together.

The fusion wheel is yellow and it has jagged edges, resembling claws or talons.

Spin track is gold with wings, and has a left rubber flat performance tip.

Feathers sighed in relief; she was finally done with the form. As she was getting up to turn it in, she bumped into someone, and she heard a sharp "Hey!" said someone with a real strong Brazilian accent.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you." I said, looking at the person I knocked over.

She had a light gray tank top with small black Japanese writing in the top left corner, dark blue denim jean cut-offs with silver sequins on them that reach the top of her calves, dark purple high tops with black laces, fingerless gloves, her right one black and her left one white. She also had a locket in the shape of a heart.

"Are you blind or something?" She said, slightly irritated. "I was just headed over to turn in my form, sheesh. Angry much?" I said in a tone, not much like myself.

I helped her up, and she then muttered "Thanks, not like I needed it though. My name is Ayami Gin Scarlett." She didn't smile; it was more of a sarcastic smile.

"My name is Feathers Phoenix." I said, and reached out my hand to shake it, but instead she turned, muttered something about 'leaving chicken in the oven', and then left.

I just sighed, and turned in my form.

***Next day***

"Ow! Oh, it's you." said Gin, as I yet again ran into her. We both fell on the ground, and Gin was the first to get up, and she reached her hand out to me.

_Wow, she is completely different from the Gin I ran into yesterday… _"We kind of got off on the wrong foot yesterday, but I was having problems…" Gin trailed off, but I just asked her this "Oh, well would you like to be friends?" She nodded, then shrugged.

"Why not, I mean, you seem pretty nice." She smiled a mischievous, yet trustworthy smile.

"I was just on my way to see which team I was placed on…" I said, slightly hoping that Gin would accompany me.

"No way, me too!" She said gleefully. As we were walking, we heard the clash of beys, and being bladers we went to go investigate.

"Do it now! Pegasus cosmic tornado!" yelled Ginga Hagane, obviously battling Kyoya, or he wouldn't be covered in scratches.

"Leone! Finish him! King lion crushing fang!" Kyoya yelled, a smirk present on his face.

The beys lashed fiercely, but suddenly a flash of light stopped their battle.

Both beys stopped spinning, and the girl caught her bey.

"Stop it you two you will ruin your beys!" Yelled the girl with scarlet colored hair, her **(I have no idea what color her eyes are so I'm just gonna wing it. CHOCOLATE LOVER 360, sorry if I screw up. Writing fanfic is about risks I presume.) **goldish eyes gleaming.

"If you guys continued any further, your beys would be history." Said Madoka, getting up to examine their beys.

"Well, that was a fun battle, but maybe if a certain person hadn't interrupted our battle, we could've decided the victor." Kyoya glared at the girl, who backed away a little.

I accidentally dropped my phone, and the screen shattered. "Damn IPhones anyways…" I cursed under my breath as I bent over to pick it up, but Gin tapped my shoulder, and I instantly realized what was wrong, and looked over quickly.

"Err… hi there." Gin greeted, and I simply waved. "Uhm, who are you?" Ginga asked in confusion.

"I am Feathers Phoenix, and this is my bey, Heaven Phoenix." I answered boldly, flashing my bey to Ginga and everyone else.

"I am Ayami Gin Scarlett, but my friends call me Gin, and this is Whirlwind Artemis." Gin spoke up, and A glimmer of mischief flashed through her eyes and disappeared as quickly as it had come, I questioned whether I saw it or not.

"How would you like to have a team battle? Me and my sister, up against you two." Ginga smiled, and I felt like smiling back. Gin and I looked at each other, we have never battled against each other nonetheless _with each other._

But we couldn't back down from a fight, so being bladers we said "Yes" in agreement.

"Hello, my name is Jade Hagane, and this is Phoenix of fire." Said Ginga's sister, showing us her bey.

"3, 2, 1." We all counted down together, and we all yelled "Let it rip"


End file.
